Chester
Chester (short for Otto von Chesterfield, Esquire) is a unique passive Mob that acts like a mobile chest. By clicking on Chester, the player can store items inside of him (9 slots). Chester is one of the few mobs that cannot be frozen. Chester will spawn once the player finds the Eye Bone (1 per world) and will go wherever the Eye Bone goes. As long as the Eye Bone is in the player's possession, Chester will follow the player. If the Eye Bone is dropped onto the ground or stored somewhere (even inside Chester himself), he will stop following the player and remain in place. Chester regenerates health by 22.5 hp every 3 seconds (making him a very good target for the Bat Bat). If Chester dies, he drops all of the items stored inside, and the Eye Bone will close its eye. If he dies while burning, all dropped flammable items will catch fire and burn to Ash. After Chester dies, he respawns in 1 game day wherever the Eye Bone happens to be. Krampus cannot steal from Chester, but Chester can be killed, so he is not a foolproof chest. Shadow Chester Shadow Chester is an upcoming special transformation for Chester. After having all inventory slots filled with Nightmare Fuel, he will consume it on a Full Moon, and transform into a Shadow Chester. Shadow Chester has three more inventory slots than normal, but if he dies, he'll respawn back as normal. Shadow Chester was the reached Kickstarter stretch goal reward for achieving $25,000 in total pledges. Snow Chester Snow Chester is another upcoming form of Chester. After filling him with Blue Gems, on the night of a full moon he will become a Snow Chester. Snow Chester's special ability is preserving food longer like an Ice Box. Snow Chester was the reached stretch goal for achieving $120,000 in total pledges in Klei's Chester Kickstarter. Tips *Stacks of Mosquitos and Killer Bees inside Chester allow him to be turned into a walking bomb that will unleash pain upon death. It's a good idea to drop the eyebone if you plan on doing this; otherwise, you may end up too close to the carnage and suffer terrible consequences. *Lightning can hit Chester. He will be set on fire and run around wildly for a few seconds. Then, the fire will go out. If Chester is at full health at the time of the strike (which, due to his regeneration, he usually is), there's nothing to worry about. Trivia *You can open both Chester and any other container at the same time. *Chester was added in Spoiled Rotten. *Chester cannot be healed using healing items. However, this is rarely a problem due to his passive health regeneration. *If you store fireflies inside of him, he will give off a small amount of light. Bugs *When playing in worlds generated before the "All Well That Maxwell" update it is possible to obtain two Chesters when traveling between Ruins and Caves or Caves and the surface. Gallery Chester open.png|Open Chester Chester side.png|Chester facing sideways Chester asleep.png|Chester asleep Eye Bone.png|Chester's Eye Bone Chester dead next to closed Eye Bone.png|Dead Chester. The Eye bone is closed. Chester faintly glowing at night with Fireflies inside.jpg|Chester glowing at night because he is holding Fireflies open and closed.png|Chester open and shut concept art chestkickstartart.png|Chester kickstarter art ru:Честер Category:Containers Category:Followers Category:Passive Creatures Category:Surface Creatures